Until Death Do You Not Part
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: Bankotsu was quickly murdered a two months before his and Sango's wedding. Now, Sango's lost all hope until a miracle happened... SanBan little bit of SanMir
1. Oh, This Year

**Until Death Do You Not Part**

Chapter 1

Oh, This Year…

_Epilouge_

His warm breath spread across her neck, sending peaceful chills up and down her spine. She placed her lips against his. Their lives connected for one last time. A single tear slid down her cheek as his lips became cold and released. The blood that covered his clothing shone into her eyes as he slid to the ground. Life left his body, turning his tanned skin a ghostly pale.  
She buried her face into her hands, tears running through her fingers like a river. Her heart now in two, she placed her hand onto his, before she began to cry again.  
Footsteps pounded across the hallway just outside the room and then the door flew open, revealing a young man. His face completely reddened and panting, as if he ran a ten kilometer dash.  
After seeing the dead body of his youngest brother, the man's eyes widened and then directed his attention to the girl. She quickly looked away, not wanting to see the anger in his face.  
But anger was the opposite of what he felt. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, in a gentle hug. Like a signal, tears sprung into her eyes and she buried her face into his chest.  
"It's OK, Sango. This was just his time." The man's words were shocking in a way because of his usual attitude of cheeriness. But even now, who in the right mind could be cheery?  
The girl named Sango, nodded, agreeing with his words.  
"Jakotsu…Why does death always come to those you love?" She asked, trying her best to dry her tears. Instead of answering, Jakotsu just gave her another comforting hug.

_

* * *

The volleyball soared through the air. As it came flying down, Sango placed her arms into position and bumped the ball back over the net. Bankotsu practically dove into the sand to hit it. With the ball back into the air, Bankotsu scurried to his feet and smashed it to the ground on Sango's side.  
__ She laughed at her defeat.  
__ "2/3. That makes me the winner." Bankotsu shouted out proudly as he ducked under the net.  
__ "Yeah, I guess. But I don't want to swim." Sango pouted and Bankotsu smirked.  
"Too bad for you. That was the deal. Whoever wins gets to pick whether you go swimming or not."  
Sango gave out a long, fake sigh and smiled.  
"Fine. I'll race you." She quickly said before she sped off across the white sand. Bankotsu shook his head in dismay and rushed after her. _

_

* * *

_

Blaring rang throughout her head as Sango's eyes snapped open from the screeching alarm clock. The beeping seemed to get louder and louder with every passing second. Sango finally slammed her fist against the off button and stretched out her arms, before leaving her warm and comfortable bed.

Even so, there was no reason for her to even get out of bed. Ever since Bankotsu's death exactly a year ago, Sango had been so depressed that she got fired from three jobs in that year. The one good thing that happened was that Sango had gotten back together with her old boyfriend from high school, Miroku. He had come to her six months ago, also six moths after Bankotsu's tragic murder.

Yes, he was murdered. But no one saw anything or heard anything in the hotel room. Sango had just come back from the lobby to find him down on the ground, blood smeared all over the carpet. Even after countless searches, the police weren't able to find any evidence.

With a yawn escaping from her mouth, Sango poured the steamy coffee into her mug and then taking a careful sip of the liquid. Now out of job, Sango would have nothing to do. Soon she would not be able to pay rent or she could just move in with Miroku.

Sango sighed.

She was supposed to marry Bankotsu two months after he died and they would live together and have a happy life. But life isn't always fair either. Sango wished that she could turn back time and be there with Bankotsu when the attacker came and maybe even be able to save him from the terrible fate.

That thought kept running through her head, until Sango decided to call Miroku. Quickly taking the phone and dialing his number, Sango waited for him to answer, the seconds dragged until a tired voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Miroku, it's me, Sango."

"Why are you calling this early? It's like 6:30 in the morning."

"I need to go somewhere and I need a ride. My car got stolen last night."

"What??!! Your car got stolen, but we have to call-"

"Miroku. Please. Just give me a ride."

"OK." He answered, giving in. "Where to?"

* * *

Sango was silent as they drove along the barren road, even though Tokyo was one of the busiest cities in the world, it was sure calm in the morning. The snow had just began to fall earlier this morning. It's whiteness had already made about a foot layer as it had come down heavy. Now, it just sprinkled lightly, just like Christmas, but it was only December 2nd.

The iron gates came into view, standing out against the white powder. Miroku placed his foot on the brakes just as they reached the entrance. Sango looked up at the eerie sign, now covered with snow, but she could still make it out.

Tokyo Cemetery.

Her shoes crunched through the snow and Miroku's followed as they made their way through the gates and to the far corner on the graveyard. Miroku stopped suddenly and let Sango go ahead, wanting to give her space.

The words in the snow, covering gravestone, came closer and closer with every step Sango took. Once reaching the stone, she carefully brushed off the snow.

Bankotsu Kobayashi

June 27th 1983- December 2nd 2006

Beloved Son, Brother, Friend, and Love.

"Life is too short for one to live, to breath, and to love. And with this, nothing says we can't make the best of it."

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and splattered onto the cold snow. Sango kneeled in front of the grave and dug her hands through the snow. With fingers almost frozen, she found at she was looking for.

A beautiful bouquet of flowers, all different kinds and colors. Of course, it had been completely frost bitten, but the colors still stood out brilliantly.

Sango placed the flowers on top of the snow. As she began to pray, Miroku walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Sango, it's getting cold."

Her mind snapped back to reality and she began to feel her now numb knees, from the snow. Nodding slowly, Sango stood up and took one last glance at the gravestone, before leaving the cemetery with Miroku's hand gripping hers.

* * *

Miroku gave Sango a quick peck on the lips. Waving her goodbyes, Sango shut the door of her apartment, the silence of the room welcomed her. But living in such silence was lonely, even if Sango had Miroku, but Bankotsu was her life and she could never let go of that.

After cleaning up a little, Sango placed herself on the couch and flicked on the T.V. Of course, there was the same boring commercials that she saw everyday.

"All commercials are the same." Sango spoke, loudly, to herself. "They give you this crappy slogan and make you fork out the money to by the product. All the same damn thing." She paused for a moment.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself. I guess I am going crazy." Sango muttered. Then, just as she changed to a different channel, the T.V. flicked out, along with the rest of the power.

So, here's Sango was sitting in a dark room with no power and in the middle of winter.

"Perfect." She mumbled.

Stumbling around in the dark, Sango finally made it to the kitchen and felt around for the flashlight in the drawers. Reaching for the light, she slid the tip of her finger across a sharp edge. Sango cursed silently and gripped the flashlight. Immediately, she turned the light on and shone it on her wound. The cut was only minor and would only need a bandage.

But she would have to get one after because now she had to get to the power box and turned the power all back on, if it worked even. Just as Sango reached the door leading to the power box, all the electricity flickered back on.

_This is messed. _

Sango made her way back to the couch, but something stopped her. A force was gripping her shoulders and she wasn't able to move. Sango froze, thinking someone was in her house, but when she turned her head to look around, no one was there. Jerking her shoulders back forth, Sango tried to pull away, but nothing happened.

Now she was starting to get scared. Using, all her strength Sango gave one final jerk, but just as she did, the force loosened and she went flying forwards, almost falling flat on her face, but she turned her body and landed on her side.

Everything was silent and nothing moved as Sango sat up and cornered herself up against the wall. The clatter was heard and a bandage was there in front of her, just floating, in mid air. Sango's body tensed as it came closer to her. She didn't even know what to think, all she knew was that she was scared out of her mind.

The bandage unpeeled itself and another force was felt on her wrist. Her wrist was pulled up, slightly, so that the bleeding finger was visible. The bandage quickly wrapped around her finger and then a voice was heard.

"You should learn to be more careful, Sango."

Now it hit her. Sango practically went pale with fear and screamed.

Her scream continued until the lights went out again. Then the scream was quickly followed by cursing and Sango almost began to cry. But she held it back as she stood up, her legs shaking.

"I swear If I was alive I would be deaf right now." That voice spoke again. Sango whipped around to see where it came from, but in the dark, nothing could be seen.

"W-who are you?" She stuttered.

A sigh was heard.

"I though for sure you would recognized my voice, but I guess it's been a whole year."

Sango blinked. Now this voice. It sounded almost like…

The lights flashed on and Sango squinted through the new found brightness. Once her eyes got used to the light, she almost had a heart attack from who now faced her.

There he was, standing there, like he used too. That brilliant, yet handsome, smirk upon his face and those soft toned aqua eyes. The bronzed skin that he had once possessed had dimmed down, but still a little bit dark. Raven hair tied loosely into a long braid, that slung down his back. The features on his body were so real, so alive. He was here. In this room. Back from the dead.

"B-Bankotsu." Sango managed to spit out and the young man that stood before her nodded, slowly. Her finger inched slightly towards his face. Sango wanted to make sure he was there, that it wasn't just her imagination. As the tip of her finger connected with his face, Sango felt a cold shiver run down her spine and back up again, in a tingly sensation.

"Are you really here?" Sango whispered and Bankotsu nodded again. With that, tears sprung from Sango's eyes and she embraced Bankotsu tightly.

"I can't believe it! You're really here!" She cried out, spilling tears onto his shirt. Bankotsu tried his best to smile, but he didn't want to ruin this moment for Sango.

But it was too late when she looked up at him and saw the frown.

"Bankotsu, what's wrong?"

"I'm…well, Sango…I'm not alive…I'm still dead, let's just say I'm a ghost…" He spoke quietly and almost scared.

Sango tried to take it all in. Bankotsu's here and he's a ghost, but he's still here right?

"A ghost…?"

Now this is something she would need to get used to.

* * *

The noon light shone brightly into Sango's room as she awoke, eyes drooping slightly. After slowly rubbing her eyes, Sango stretched and yawned slightly. As she sat up in bed, a face was right to hers and peering down at her.

Sango let out a shrill scream and grabbed what ever was close to her, which was ironically her annoying as hell alarm clock, and chucked it at the man. But of course, the alarm clock went straight through his body and smashed against the wall on the other side of the room.

"What the hell?! Were you trying to kill me or something?! Wait… I can't die again, but were you trying to kill me anyways if I could be killed?! If that made any sense!" Bankotsu cried out, even confused by his own words.

Sango blinked. She had completely forgotten that Bankotsu had come back.

"Sorry, Bankotsu, I'm just to get used to the fact of having a ghost in my apartment." Sango said, raising her voice a bit at the end.

"Speaking about this apartment, what ever happened to your old house? The one we lived in together."

Sango smiled at the thought. Their days of just being around each made her feel all warm inside, but that soon faded when she remembered the loss of the house.

"I got fired from all my jobs and lost the house. Simple as that." She muttered as she made the bed, not neatly though.

"Sango, what happened to you? You had everything going good for you." His voice was silent, yet concerned.

Sango narrowed her eyes.

"When you died Bankotsu, you might as well called me dead! That's what happened to me!" She shouted. Sango was fuming as she stormed out of the apartment, Bankotsu following, quickly, behind her.

"But Sango, why are you getting mad at-" His voice cut off as Sango slammed the door in his face, but came back as he went through the door. "At me? It's not my fault that I died!"

Sango knew it to be true, but she just couldn't stand the way his attitude was. Finally, she jerked to a stop in the middle of the hallway and whipped around to face Bankotsu, who now had gone even whiter than he already was, when he saw her angry face.

"Please, Bankotsu! Don't do this to me! This whole year I've been trying to get back on my feet, but without you, I'm hopeless. I had nothing after you died! Nothing!" She almost burst into tears, until a small click was heard. Sango turned her head to see an elderly woman standing just outside her door, stunned.

But what the woman saw was Sango arguing with herself. Sango looked over at Bankotsu and he smirked, holding in his laughter. Glancing back at the woman, Sango smiled.

"I was…um… just practicing for a play that I'm in…it's called "I'm Hopeless." It's going to be a great hit." A fake smile was placed on her lips as the woman cautiously walked away, glancing back at Sango every so often, to make sure she didn't do anything else crazy. Which she probably thought Sango was.

As soon as the elderly lady was out of sight, Sango turned her attention back to Bankotsu, who had a smirk on his face.

"Now look what you did! People are going to think I'm crazy!" She spat and Bankotsu shrugged.

"Not my fault I'm dead."

Sango paused and her anger sunk into a frown.

"You're right…It's my fault…" Her voice toned down into almost a whisper.

Bankotsu followed her with a frown and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I died because someone chose the wrong path, nothing to do with you. You made my passing graceful with that last kiss. I went happy, knowing that you loved me."

Sango tried to hold back her tears, but they just came leaking from her eyes, naturally.

"But if I would've been there with you, I could've done something. I could've-" Sango began to blurt out, but Bankotsu interrupted her.

"Then you would've died also."

They were silent for a moment before Sango spoke again.

"I would rather be dead, than live without you, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu blinked. He had no idea that she missed him this much, even though they were supposed to be married soon, but they got into a fight the night Bankotsu was murdered…

**FLASHBACK**

"This is a big deal for me, Bankotsu! Don't you get that!?"

_"It is for me too, but you just keep thinking that money's just gonna fall off freakin' trees!"_

_"I do not! I just want this to be perfect! Is that a crime!?"_

_"Well, if going bankrupt is a crime…but it isn't… but if it was, then yes, it is a crime!" _

"I know it's expensive, but this is our only chance and it's never going to happen again!"

"It might if you divorce me and go with that bastard, Miroku."

"How dare you! How could you think that I would go with him, when I have you? That says a lot about this relationship, Bankotsu. Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"Wait, Sango, I'm sorry!"

But Sango couldn't hear him because she had already slammed the hotel door and was heading down to the lobby to clear her head.

Bankotsu sighed, cursing at himself for saying those things. He plopped onto the bed and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead.

The sound of the door opening was heard and Bankotsu looked up.

"Oh Sango there you are, I-"

Bang!

The bullet jabbed into his chest and he collapsed to the ground, fighting for breath. His attacker quickly ran away, before Bankotsu could see their face. Fear now hit him as his body became cold and he prayed that some how he would be able to see Sango once more.

His wish was granted. Tears poured from her eyes as she saw the sight of him, on the ground, covered by a pool of blood.

All she was saying was, "I'm sorry" over and over, Bankotsu wasn't able to talk by then, but Sango placed one last kiss on his lips before his world went black.

* * *

awwww poor bankie :( and poor sango :( but please R&R believe this story won't be that depressing anymore...well in some aprts but here's a little hint, jakotsu's comin :P R&R!!!!


	2. Kiss Me Goodbye

Chapter 2

Kiss Me Goodbye

So kiss me goodbye.

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.

So kiss me goodbye.

I can see the venom in their eyes.

Goodbye.

Goodbye. 

His finger pressed against the volume of the MP3 player, turning it up to full blast. Finding himself like this, doing nothing all day and getting drunk, it was pathetic actually. Also, making himself deaf in every passing song.

Life didn't really seem worth it anymore, after the passing of his youngest brother, who was also his best friend. He couldn't even remember the last time he was actually happy, or even broke into a smile, it had been so long.

_Oh, I'm ready for it!_

_C'mon, bring it!_

_Oh, I'm ready for it!_

_C'mon, bring it!_

_Oh, I'm ready for it!_

_C'mon bring it!_

Pause.

He tore the headphones from his ears and practically rolled off the bed, getting his legs tangled in sheets on the way down. Struggling to break free, from the tightening fabric, which didn't seem to want to let him go, he just gave up and pulled himself over to his nearby can of freshly opened beer.

Quickly chugging the remaining amount of liquid, he made a huge gasp for breath and clunked to the floor, a small string of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

As he begun to drift off into a drunken sleep, the door bell rang rapidly.

"Just a sec!" He managed to spit out, into between short breaths. He broke his legs free from the sheet's grasp. His knees shook as he stood, grasping the side table for support. With confidence of balance, which wasn't so good, he stumbled through the apartment and made it to the door, almost smacking face first into the wood.

The door clicked as he slowly opened it, revealing a young woman, his soon to be, or was soon to be, sister in law.

"Jakotsu… Are you OK?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

Jakotsu nodded and hiccupped half way through.

Sango sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, but before she was able to give him "the drinking talk", he had already collapsed to the floor, snoring like a drunken old man. Blinking, Sango shook her head and dragged Jakotsu onto his bed, placing the comforter over his body. Jakotsu made a squeak like sound and snuggled into the cozy blanket.

Sango smiled lightly and placed herself in a chair beside his bedside.

"Man, Jakotsu's had it rough this part year…" Bankotsu pointed out as he appeared beside Sango. She nodded and continued staring her at drunk friend.

"You were his only good friend and brother…" Her voice was quiet and slightly distant. Sadness struck Bankotsu in the face as, he too, gazed at Jakotsu's sleeping figure.

"Do you think he should know?" Sango asked, out suddenly, looking into Bankotsu's, now grey like, eyes.

"No…It'd be too hard for him. I don't want to cause him anymore pain." Bankotsu's face was stern and unemotional, not wanting Sango to see the pain_ he_ felt.

Sango looked the ground and then stood to leave.

"I'm going to let him rest. You coming?"

Bankotsu took one more glance at his brother. "Yeah, I'm coming."

The two of them left the apartment and Jakotsu snorted softly, waking himself up.

"Bankotsu!?" Jakotsu bolted up and looked around the room, but, of course, his brother was no where to be seen. Laying back down, Jakotsu sighed. It was too hard for him.

As he laid there a thought came to mind, but his eyes widened at the possibility.

_Maybe I can be with you, brother. _

Jakotsu flung himself out of bed and scurried into the kitchen, fumbling around in the drawers. Not satisfied with no success, Jakotsu proceeded to the cupboards. Reaching his hand up in the top cupboard, the tip of his finger touched something cold. Shivers ran up his spine. He brought the metal down and pulled back the metal tab.

A tear slipped from his eye as he placed the metal object in his mouth.

_I'll be with you soon, Bankotsu. _Jakotsu's finger squeezed the trigger and the shot echoed throughout the apartment.

* * *

awww jakotsu!!! please R&R 


	3. Mortal Enemy

**Chapter 3**

**Mortal Enemy**

Sango flinched at the loud noise, echoing through the halls and almost the whole building.

"B-Bankotsu…what was that?" She stuttered, when he didn't give an answer, Sango glanced over at him. Bankotsu's face had gone blank, but terror struck every inch of it, bringing almost sadness to it.

"Its…the same…sound…I last heard…" He choked, trying to spit out his words. Sango's eyes widened and she bolted down the hall, Bankotsu quickly following behind her.

Please! Please! Oh God! Please! No!!

Tears sprung from Sango's eyes, but were wisped away by the air rushing past her face as she ran.

463.

The door was in view, Sango gained speed, bringing her closer and closer to the door. Once there, Sango had to slow down without crashing into the door. She jiggled the door knob and it came loose easily, with hope this would be a good sign.

The wooden door swung open and showed Sango the red paintings across the faded white walls. More liquid flooded from her eyes and Sango collapsed to her knees.

"No! No! No! Why is this happening!!??" Sango shouted out, cries between her words.

"S-Sango…" A small whimper whispered, coming from Jakotsu, who was slumped on the ground, lying there on his stomach and gripping his shoulder where the blood poured from. Sango opened her eyes and crawled beside him.

Carefully, Sango flipped Jakotsu onto his back and he grunted with pain. Sango then practically fell on him, avoiding the wound, with an embrace.

"Jakotsu! Why? What do you do this for?" She cried, tears dripping onto Jakotsu's clothing.

"I wanted to be with Oo-aniki. But-but I lost confidence and shot my arm instead…" His voice grew shaky and Sango noticed a thin line of blood pouring from his mouth. "I-I just thought…it was the right…thing to do…"

Sango choked back more tears that formed in her eyes. "Jakotsu, your brother…well, he's with us right now…" Jakotsu nodded, agreeing with her, after all he had felt the presence of his brother every since that dreadful day.

Jakotsu winced as he sat up, but his strength failed him and he collapsed into Sango's arms. Sango shifted his body closer to hers and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Jakotsu's lip quivered and soon tears burst form his eyes. He let it all out, all the tears he had been holding in, for this whole year. These tears, waiting to be free and now…they were. Sango stroked his head gently and felt her own tears escape her eyes.

A quiet click interrupted the moment and Sango glanced back to see the phone floating in mid air, but soon Bankotsu appeared holding it in his hand, depressed and guilt outlined his features.

Sango nodded and took phone from his hand. Quickly, she dialed 911.

* * *

After leaving the hospital room, Sango sat down in the lobby and ran her fingers through her hair. 

"How's he doing?" Bankotsu asked, anxiously, peering down at Sango.

"The doctors said he'll be fine, but he has to stay in the hospital for a week or so." Sango answered quietly.

Bankotsu nodded and glanced back Sango.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I think I'll stay at Miroku's tonight."

"…"

"Oh, sorry. I guess it's going to be kinda weird now with you back and I'm dating Miroku and-" Sango began, ashamed, but Bankotsu cut her off.

"Hold it! You're dating Miroku! I can't believe you went back to him!"

"No, Bankotsu it's not like that! I needed someone there for me and-"

"So how long did you wait after my death to hook up with him again? A week?"

Sango clenched her fists and fumed with anger.

"OK, I was desperate, Bankotsu! I needed someone there for me! I had no one! And Miroku came along so I took my only choice! I'm sure, if you were in my position, you'd do the same thing!"

Bankotsu was silent for a moment until her spoke again.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't date Miroku…I'm not gay…"

Sango slapped herself in the forehead.

* * *

She jammed the key into the lock and carefully peeked through the door. 

"Hello? Is anyone home?!" Sango shouted, her voice echoing throughout the elegant entrance.

"Fuckin' richy." Bankotsu muttered at her back. Sango ignored the rude remark and stepped into the wealthy home.

Her shoes clicked across the marble floors as Sango hung her coat on the golden hook by the front entrance. She called out again and heard violent footsteps pounding across the upstairs floor. Sango sighed when Miroku skidded to the top of the stairs with two glasses of wine clenched in his hand.

Sango caught Bankotsu mumble something else, but ignored it once again.

"Hey, baby." Miroku greeted as he met at the bottom of the staircase and handed her one of the glasses.

Sango smiled uncomfortably and took the glass, but hesitated to drink it. Miroku rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on her lips, not just a simple one either, but full make out kiss.

Bankotsu bit his lip so he wouldn't shout out something or do anything. But he caught Miroku's eye when he glanced up. Bankotsu froze. Either he was seeing things or did Miroku just smirk, smirk with victory?

"C'mon Sango, let's go upstairs." Miroku suggested and his arm slithered around her waist. Sango tensed up as he led her upstairs.

* * *

Sango splashed water onto her face and watched, in the mirror, as it dripped down her face. She sighed and dabbed her cheeks and forehead with a towel. A mist appeared in the mirror and Bankotsu stood there, with his arms crossed. 

"Bankotsu, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him." Sango explained as she turned to face him.

"Oh, sorry did you say something?" He sounded like he had just snapped out of a daze. Bankotsu rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I was just thinking."

Sango sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Bankotsu, I promised you this once and I'll promise again. I will never give myself to Miroku." Her voice was soft, but stern. Bankotsu frowned.

"You can't be with a dead person, Sango. I'm never coming back. You and I know that." His words were hard. Sango nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

Their silence was broken by harsh pounding on the bathroom door.

"What the f-?!" Bankotsu began to shout, but Sango placed her hand over his mouth when Miroku spoke.

"Sango? You OK in there?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just getting into the bath and I'll be out in a bit."

"Who's in there with you? I heard voices." Miroku asked.

Sango's eyes widened and she was at a loss of words.

"Uhh…I- I'm just t-talking to myself."

Miroku chuckled. "OK Sango, I'll leave you to that."

Sango took her hand back, her body shaking with nervousness.

"H-How can he hear you?" Bankotsu looked just as pale as she did.

"I'll be right back, Sango. I need to check something out."

* * *

The dark hall shortened as Bankotsu cautiously walked through it. He needed to see if he was right. A small light was brought to his attention and he followed to where it was placed. 

A small room, completely enveloped in darkness except for the small light, hidden in the corner. The door was slammed behind him and Bankotsu ran to go through it, but he was thrown back.

_What the hell is going on?_

After trying to get out the door and was unsuccessful, Bankotsu gave up and turned back to the eerie room. Swift movements were heard and he tensed, ready for whatever lied ahead. The light flickered slightly and Bankotsu realized it was candle.

The flame was snuffed out and the whole room was swallowed with black. Then another, brighter, light formed and Bankotsu saw the face behind it.

"Back so soon, Bankotsu…"

* * *

duh duh duhhhh he he :P another cliffie hmm i wonder who it is...not hard to figure out but yes PLEASE R&R!!! (btw this is the 2nd last chapter i was going to put up both but i thought id leave people on the edge :P) 


	4. Life is Ours Once Again

**Chapter 4**

**Life Is Ours Once Again**

Miroku stepped out into blare of the candle, which still shadowed most of his features. Bankotsu glared at him as he walked towards him.

"C'mon, Bankotsu. What's the problem?" Miroku asked, slyly.

"What do you think, bastard?!" Bankotsu spat back and he lunged at Miroku, but his body went through him, as if he wasn't there.

"What the hell?! Why can't I go through the door, but go through you?" Shouted Bankotsu as spun around to see Miroku's evil smirk creeping across his face.

"I brought you back to life, Bankotsu. And I-" Miroku snickered before continuing, "am dead."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "How can you be dead and people can see you?"

Miroku chuckled again. "I'm a ghost of hell. I have more advantages. I've been working for the devil since birth. So, I get new jobs almost every month. You were my last one and I haven't worked since then. I miss it really."

"Why me then?!" Bankotsu growled, holding back his inner rage.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. I only get the word, I don't what it's for."

"But," Miroku shot his eyes to Bankotsu, "I _do_ have one more job tonight."

Bankotsu's heart skipped a beat and his breath missed one also.

"No… You can't do that! I thought you loved her!" Bankotsu blurted out, still trying to regained his lost breath and choking slightly on his last sentence.

Miroku smirked. "I just did that to get closer to her. To make her forget about you. But now that you're back…I'll have to get rid of you for good, so I don't have any interruptions."

Miroku reached for something hidden by the darkness and the cylinder metal sparkled when it reached the light of the flickering candle. Miroku smirked and bolted towards Bankotsu with the sharp pole pointed. Bankotsu tried to dodge his attack, but was knicked on his shoulder by the tip of pole, which left behind a large gash. He truly was alive.

As Bankotsu's thoughts wondered with the gash, Miroku struck him again, this time half way through his other shoulder. Bankotsu let out a cry of pain and his hand flung to hold back the crimson liquid that sputtered from the wound. What Miroku hadn't noticed was when he struck Bankotsu, the other end of the pole had knocked over the candle and a blaze was beginning to form behind the two men. The flames began to spread their deadly heats across the room.

Miroku blinked and glanced back, bursting reds, yellows and oranges met his voilet eyes. With a smirk, he quickly disappeared from sight and spoke one last time before completely leaving Bankotsu.

"Once you die again, you will never be able to come back to this world and you will go nowhere, not hell nor heaven."

Bankotsu clenched his fists, but there was nothing he could do to hurt Miroku now. But he couldn't let Sango get hurt either. He moved forward, but the fumes of the blazing fire stung his eyes and Bankotsu scurried back to the door, as far away from the flames as possible. The roaring flames inched closer and closer with every second to Bankotsu's body, ready to burn his new found flesh. The door that he was pressed against was his only way out. Bankotsu spun around and swung his foot into the wood, gaining nothing but a large bruise.

Sparks and smoke stung his wounds and the heat grew hotter and larger, along with the flames. Bankotsu decided to smash his body into the door, but that didn't work either. It only caused more stress and pain on his body. But his adrenaline caused him to continue on with his attempt, gaining no success. Burnt wood and thick smoke was brought to his nose, clogging his lungs. Bankotsu halted and severe coughs erupted from his lungs, so severely that he brought down to his knees.

Pain jolted through his foot and Bankotsu realized a small flame had pounced on it. He shook his foot furiously until the flame flickered out. Covering his mouth and nose, Bankotsu forced his body to wearily stand. His vision blurred further as he glanced around the room to try and find another way out, but no luck. His lungs pleaded for air, but when he gave it, all that came down was smoke.

_Damnit._ Bankotsu sunk to the floor and held his breath, ignoring the flames that were now inches away from his face. The only thing he could do now was wait for death to come once again, where it would bring him to a cold, dark, empty place. One thing quickly ran through his mind; Miroku killing Sango with his bare hands. Her scream echoing through his ears, blood splattering on the walls, painting death across it. Bankotsu's eyes snapped open and he reached for the doorknob to give him support to stand. He couldn't give up, not now. Not when he'd finally have the chance to save Sango and be with his beloved again.

The metal of the doorknob stung his flesh, but Bankotsu continued to bring himself to his feet. The flames felt hotter as he stood and he soon found that he was practically engulfed in the deadly blaze. The wood in the room crackled as the fire eat away at it, soon to be Bankotsu's fate if he didn't get out of there quickly. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he noticed the pole, that Miroku had used, tossed just a few feet away from him.

Bankotsu skillfully avoided the flames and grasped the pole, flinching slightly from the sharp burn against his hand.

_It's good to feel pain._ Bankotsu positively thought. _It means I'm still alive._

He grasped the pole with both hands and smashed it metal against the wooden door. Nothing happened. Bankotsu squinted through the smoke and noticed the middle of the door was breaking away, from the fire. Crackles of the wood was soon followed by smashing as the pole jabbed through the middle of the door, creating a hole. Bankotsu tossed the pole aside and plunged his body against the door. The wooden admitted defeat and broke instantly with the crash. He fell onto the ground in a mess of wood chips and a few flying sparks. Gasping for air and letting out harsh coughs, Bankotsu quickly scrambled to his feet and raced to Sango's aid.

* * *

Sango sunk deeper into the pile of bubbles that floated on top the water. Wondering why Bankotsu wasn't being perverted and peeking in on her. She tried to calm herself, but her stress level couldn't be controlled by a simple bubble bath. A few minutes past and she gained some comfort, but her eyes snapped open when she heard a spine-shivering, scraping sound. Sango glanced toward the door, but nothing was there. Sighing and shaking her head at her silly imagination, Sango calmly snuck out of the bath and wrapped herself in her white, fuzzy bathrobe. 

With the sound not returning, Sango's body relaxed and she soothingly combed back her hair, before placing it in a low ponytail. Sango peered at herself through the light foggy mirror and noticed that she seemed to be getting some pink back into her skin. After all, grown pale with sorrow after Bankotsu's death from all her depression and the anti-depressants she had taken for quiet some time. Her reflection smiled with her as Sango tucked a loose hair behind her ear and proceeded to the door. Her smile faded when she reached for the doorknob, but someone on the other side was already turning it. Sango took her hand back and froze in place as the door began to open slowly.

The door finally opened, bringing the figure behind it into full view. Miroku stood in the doorway with his kind smile placed on his lips and his right hand hiding behind his back. Sango sighed with relief, her body loosing tension.

"Sango, I was just wondering if you were Ok. You were in the bath for a long time." Miroku spoke with his generous and loving voice, just as he always had. Sango nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all." Miroku head nodded with agreement and he took a few steps towards her, his smile leaving his face and replacing it was a smirk, clouded with evil. Sango blinked and took a step back.

"M-Miroku..." Her voice became shaky. "What's wr-wrong...?" Sango felt a lump form in her throat and she swallowed hard. Miroku revealed his right hand, which had a large steak knife clenched in it. A tiny gasp came from Sango, realizing what Miroku was planning to do.

"I finished off your finance and now…It's your turn." Miroku whispered harshly and he lunged at her with the knife targeting her chest. Sango jumped back, but when she landed back on the ground her foot slipped on a small pool of water and she feel back in the overly large tub.

Just before her head went under, she heard Miroku speak.

"Even easier."

Sango's lungs became completely blocked from air and she struggled to return to the surface, but couldn't when two hands, gripping her shoulders, slammed her back to the bottom of the bath. Twisting and turning, Sango tried to break free from Miroku's grip, but her was stronger than her at this point, after loosing so much air. Her eyesight was rapidly blurred from the soapy water, but through the bubbles Sango could make out that smile placed on Miroku's face…a smile of the devil.

Miroku had been distracted by a loud crashing sound and Sango used this to her advantage. Sango swung her feet in front of Miroku plowed them into his stomach. Miroku shot backwards and Sango pulled herself free from the binding grip of his hands. Her head whipped out of the water and took in a huge gasp of breath. As she pulled the rest of her body, a hand grasped her ankle and yanked her to the ground. Miroku crawled beside her and brought the knife above her body. As he brought the blade down, Sango rolled off the side. Her feet made her stand and she glared into Miroku's eyes, which were filled with hatred.

"Don't make this difficult Sango." Miroku spat, gasping for air, and he charged at her again. Sango dodged his arms and scrambled out of the bathroom. Her eyes scanned Miroku's room with alarm, seeing all the windows the doors were locked from the inside, but not from the out. She screamed for Bankotsu, praying that he would come.

"Bankotsu! Bankotsu!! Please, Bankotsu!!!!" Sango shrieked as tears flew from her scared eyes. Harsh breathing caught her ear, but before Sango could turn around, Miroku grabbed onto her hair and yanked her back.

"I said; 'don't make this difficult, Sango'!!" Miroku bellowed as he through her across the room. Sango's body slammed into the wall and her mind was becoming blurry. She tried to stand, but only ended up falling down with dizziness with every time attempt she made.

"Now, how would you prefer to be killed Sango?" Miroku said, his voice now hoarse, as he crept towards her. "Knife through the throat or heart, strangled or under the water. I know you love water, Sango. What will it be? Huh?" He waited for an answer, but Sango stayed quiet as she pressed herself against the wall. "Fine, I'll decide it for you... How about all three. First, I'll wrapped my hands around your pretty neck and squeeze until you've almost lost all consciousness. Then, I'll take your half dead body and hold it under water and bring it up when you begin to stop moving. Finally, when you regain consciousness, I'll take my knife and slide it through your skin and as you gasp for life, I'll stab the kinfe right through your heart so it'll be broken forever."

Sango felt tears leak more from her eyes as Miroku grasped onto her neck and swung her to lay on the floor. Miroku placed both hands on her tender neck and bent down to her face.

"This time it won't be until death do you not part." He whispered and he raised his head, while placing himself on top of Sango. Her eyes closed and Sango prepared herself as Miroku squeezed his hands on her neck, blocking her air way. Sango felt the air leave her lungs and her body paniced for air, but none came.

_Bankotsu... I love you..._

The swift sound of a door opening was brought to Sango's ears and she opened her eyes to see Miroku shaking with shock. Air found it's way into her lungs as Miroku had taken his hands off her neck. Sango coughed and raised her hands to punch Miroku off, but someone had already completed the task. Sango felt a hand grab hers and it pulled her up into a sitting position. Icy blue eyes met hers and Sango burst into happy tears.

"Bankotsu!" She cried out as she through her arms around his neck. His body felt...warm... And he smelled the way he used...He had life... Sango gently pulled away and stared into Bankotsu's eyes, which had gained back their color. As she looked over his figure, Sango noticed two wounds on each of his shoulders and burn marks here and there.

"Bankotsu your shoulders!" Sango let herself gasp, but Bankotsu got to his feet.

"We have worse things to worry about." He said and Sango glanced back at Miroku, who had got to his feet as well.

"So, Bankotsu, you lived through the fire and now you think you can just come in here and be the hero? Not going to happen!" Miroku bolted forward, with the knife in hand. Bankotsu wasn't ready for the immense strength Miroku came out with when the two of them crashed to the ground. The blade just missed Bankotsu's head as Miroku jabbed it down, only to have Bankotsu dodge. A fist swung and shattered into Bankotsu's stomach. He let out a gasp of air and rolled over his side. A large lump formed in Bankotsu's throat and he let out a hoarse cough, which was followed by blood. Just as Miroku was about to stab again, Bankotsu smacked his arm against Miroku's and the knife spun to the other side of the room. As Miroku gazed at the flying weapon, Bankotsu plowed his foot into Miroku's face.

Sango crawled to where the knife landed and clenched the blade in her hand, a glare in her eyes.

"You're too cocky Bankotsu." Miroku muttered, loosing some of his voice from the hit.

Bankotsu smirked. "And why's that?" He asked, in the same tone.

Miroku didn't answer he just jumped over to Bankotsu and grabbed his neck, his nails digging into Bankotsu's skin. Air, air that he so dearly loved right now, was leaving his body. Bankotsu tried to struggle, but the more he did, the more life he lost. Bankotsu glaned behind Miroku and saw Sango sneaking up on him with the knife, ready to strike.

"I think you're the one who's too cocky." Bankotsu mumbled and Miroku raised an eyebrow. Just as he did, Sango dove the knife through his heart and Miroku froze. Bankotsu rolled away from him and caught his breath. The body of Miroku collasped to the floor and faded into ashes.

Sango threw the knife away and collasped to her knees, trying to wipe the blood off her hands. Bankotsu crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Now that's the woman I'm going to marry!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he let her go. Sango blinked, confused by this.

"But...aren't you dead?" She asked, blankly and Bankotsu smiled.

"If I was dead, would I be able to do this?" Bankotsu leaned towards her and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Sango's eyes widened. His lips were warm and welcoming, begging her to come into the magical kiss. She returned it quickly and then pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"You really are alive! But how...?"

"Miroku brought me back to life, hoping to kill me and get rid of me forever. But I don't die that easily for a second time." Sango was still confused, but didn't care by this point. She was just so happy Bankotsu was back. He was hers once again. She press her lips against his and him passionatley, letting all her feelings of love and loneliness out. Bankotsu smiled and wrapped his arms around her body

* * *

Sango's eyes snapped open to the sound of a crying baby and she glanced around the dark room, only lighted by the glowing, red letters of an alarm clock. A warm breath ran up her neck and she glanced over to see Bankotsu snuggled into her shoulder. He snored lightly and Sango giggled. 

She quietly turned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you, honey." Sango whispered into his ear as she rubbed the wedding ring on his finger.

"Even if I was dead once?" Bankotsu's voice whispered in a chuckle, as he awoke. Sango smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, of course."

Bankotsu pulled Sango closer to his bare chest and he kissed her gently.

"The baby, honey."

"...Right." Bankotsu said dryly as he released his wife. She crawled out of bed and headed to the door. Just as she disappeared to feed the baby, Bankotsu sighed and smiled.

"I will always love you, Sango."

* * *

A/N :: ---Hi, everybody! Hi, Dr. Nick--- 0clears throat0 Yes...onto the author's note! Well, there you have it folks the end of one of my favorite stories! I know you all are wondering "what about when Bankotsu meets other people? Won't they know he was dead?!" Yes, I know stupid not to explain it in the story, but I'll explain it now. When Miroku brought Bankotsu back to life, at the same time, it erased the memories of all the people that knew him, so they never thought he died. But if he were to die again, the memories would be brought back and they would still mourn for the death of their friend/brother/son/whatever. There. Are you all less confused? Good. Oh! And the last part there would be a couple years later, since they were married and had a child. Just in case you didn't figure that out. 

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I feel so special when you guys are reviewing and commenting this story. It really brings tears to my eyes...LoL Well maybe not tears, but yes... I greatly appreicate it! I hope you all have a great and love-filled Valentine's Day! G'night everybody! Kitty out!


End file.
